


do you feel me now?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Cody?" Obi-Wan stares at him, surprised, pen hovering in midair before he puts it down. His hair is sticking out at several different angles, shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie loose and the top button of his shirt undone. Only the bags under his eyes and tired expression prevent him from truly looking like either Cody's walking wet dream, a pornstar, or both.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 401





	do you feel me now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is sin. Filth. And I'm publishing it. Have fun.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan stares at him, surprised, pen hovering in midair before he puts it down. His hair is sticking out at several different angles, shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie loose and the top button of his shirt undone. Only the bags under his eyes and tired expression prevent him from truly looking like either Cody's walking wet dream, a pornstar, or both.

"Do you know what time it is?" Cody crosses his arms. It's past office hours - 9pm - and they're the only ones in the building. Cody's still in his uniform; although he likes to nag Obi-Wan about his work ethic, he's almost as bad - but  _ he _ finished two hours ago, and Obi-Wan is still working, despite the fact that tonight was supposed to be date night. And his husband of three years forgot. 

He's not particularly annoyed or disappointed - he knows Obi-Wan loves him, but the idiot just gets so engrossed in work despite everything, and they had a particularly grueling case that is now Obi-Wan's responsibility to write up.

"I'm sorry, darling." Obi-Wan's grimace when he looks at the digital clock on his desk is proof enough of his guilt. "I could make it up to you, if you want? I  _ have _ been sitting at a desk all day, after all."

He winks, resting his chin on his folded hands.

Cody looks at him shrewdly. Obi-Wan seems earnest, apologetic, and he's certainly not... _ that _ tired.

"You sure?" Cody asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Cody." Obi-Wan looks at him, eyes raking up and down his body and Cody feels the familiar thrill starting in the base of his spine. Obi-Wan smirks and gets up, sauntering over into Cody's personal space. Not that he minds that. "Darling. I have spent the past...twelve hours at a desk, bored out of my mind for the first six, then doing paperwork for the rest. I am... _ more _ than ready. Are you?"

Cody grins, curious at the phrasing, but figuring that whatever the surprise is, it'll be a good one. His hands settle on Obi-Wan's hips, rubbing circles into the sharp bone that he can feel under that frankly ridiculous shirt. He hooks his thumbs into the belt and untucks it, eyes never leaving Obi-Wan's, watching his husband's pupils dilate, tongue flicking out over his lips. He slips his right hand under the shirt, sliding over taut skin and defined muscle. 

"I definitely am."

Obi-Wan kisses him. It's dirty and Cody swears into his mouth as Obi-Wan palms at his ass.  _ Sneaky bastard. _ In retaliation, Cody undoes his husband's belt, throwing it onto the floor before grasping at Obi-Wan's ass. He only distantly hears it clatter to the floor when he feels something hard under his fingers.

"You  _ bastard _ ." He grins at Obi-Wan, who looks far too pleased with himself. "You sat with this up your ass  _ all day? _ "

"I put it in during lunch." Cody presses the plug in and Obi-Wan's answering moan is lascivious. Cody swears and bites at his jaw, suddenly well on his way to being fully hard. Obi-Wan is such a  _ sneaky little shit _ and an absolute  _ slut _ to boot. "I,  _ ah _ , had a meeting that was,  _ ngh _ rather boring. It was an,  _ oh, right there _ , most  _ interesting _ distraction-"

"Over the desk." Cody gasps, tearing himself away from Obi-Wan's neck. " _ Now _ ."

Obi-Wan almost trips over his own feet in his hurry to do as he's told. By the time Cody has collected his wits and pulled his shirt off but not bothering with his pants, Obi-Wan is propped up on the desk, shirt gaping open to reveal a toned chest, palms flat against the mahogany, long fingers digging slightly into the unyielding wood. 

A pretty picture, if one with too many clothes.

He gets enough of his wits together to lock the door, then crosses the short distance in two strides, coming up to stand behind his husband. Obi-Wan pushes his ass out a little, grinning at him over his shoulder. Cody rolls his eyes at him and drops down for a quick kiss.

Then, his fingers find the plug and  _ press _ , making Obi-Wan gasp against his mouth.

Cody smirks and yanks Obi-Wan's pants down, so that he has unrestricted access.

It's a pretty sight, as always, and knocks the breath out of him; Obi-Wan's tight rim is stretched obscenely around the plug. Cody prods at it and it flutters, clenching around it, earning him a groan.

He hikes his husband's shirt up with his left hand, splaying it on Obi-Wan's back, trying not to dig his fingers in too much. He pulls the plug out with his other hand, slowly, the entire length of it slick and glistening, before pushing it back in. 

Obi-Wan has twisted his head round and just  _ looks _ at him through his eyelashes, biting his lip, and Cody still can't get enough of him. His mouth is already bright red and glossy, a little swollen. 

He pushes the thing back in and yeah, that's it, Obi-Wan's head drops down, hanging between his arms as he pants. The damn shirt just makes it all the more  _ obscene _ and Cody's own pants are ridiculously tight now.

He twists the plug and Obi-Wan  _ moans _ . His arms aren't trembling though and he's far too composed, murmuring nonsense under his breath. Cody figures he's not doing his job well enough. He pulls it out and shoves it back in, deeper this time, trying to get enough leverage to press it  _ right- there- _

Judging by the way Obi-Wan cries out and his arms give out, he's got it.

" _ Please _ ." Obi-Wan whines, voice tapering off into a high-pitched, breathy moan.

He's already begging. Cody wonders just how on edge he's been all day, if he's at the point of  _ begging _ this early - usually it takes him ten, fifteen minutes of being strung out to get past the snark.

The thought of Obi-Wan sitting there, at a conference, squirming in his seat while the goddamn City Council prattled away. And before that, during lunch - had he had it in when he'd given Cody that chaste kiss on the cheek before running off back to his office?

The thrill up Cody's spine at the thought is enough to make his brain short circuit for a second.

Obi-Wan is panting helplessly into the desk and  _ this is Obi-Wan's office, he's going to be sitting here and working _ for the foreseeable future.

And Cody will be damned if he doesn't give his husband something to remember.

"You like that?" Cody grins and twists the plug, making Obi-Wan whimper, head resting on the table between his elbows. "Hmm? You like that?"

Obi-Wan barely manages a nod before Cody removes his hand, leaving Obi-Wan to shudder and pant as he steps back and undoes his belt and fly.

" _ Cody _ ."

Obi-Wan wriggles in anticipation, chest heaving, but his eyes are bright with mischief as he looks over his shoulder at Cody and spreads his legs a little more, because the bastard  _ knows _ what that does to Cody's libido.

"Come on, Cody."

Cody arches an eyebrow and steps closer. That gets him a satisfied moan. But instead of taking the plug out completely, he pulls it out halfway and then pushes it back in, on repeat, watching as Obi-Wan just takes it, his body accepting the intrusion easily.

" _ Cody _ ." Obi-Wan glares at him, but the flush on his face and messed up hair nullify the effect. "I want  _ you _ . Inside me,  _ now _ ."

"Impatient." Cody presses it in deeper and Obi-Wan trembles. "Soon, darling."

" _ Please _ . Nngh, Cody,  _ please _ ." 

"Jesus fucking Christ." Cody breathes at the lascivious hip-wriggle. 

"No, just me."

Cody rolls his eyes again and takes the plug out, setting it down on the table.

"Say it." He strokes Obi-Wan's back, leaving wet trails on smooth muscle. His other reaches round to brush Obi-Wan's straining cock.

His husband lets out an agonised noise but Cody doesn't touch him. It's a nice position - Obi-Wan is so preoccupied with holding himself up over the desk that he can't touch himself, can only  _ take it, _ and Cody will make him beg again and then he'll make sure he gets what he wants, so hard he's  _ sobbing _ and can't walk, only wobble dazedly.

"Go on, Obi-Wan. Tell me what you want, how you want it."

" _ Cody _ ."

"Come on." Cody lets a finger trace Obi-Wan's rim, relishing the full body shiver he gets in response. "Come on sweetheart, you're so good for me, just tell me what you want. Or are you too posh for that? Too prim? Are you too polite, so you'll just take what I can give you? Hmm?"

Obi-Wan's strangled moan is music. Cody slides a finger in with no resistance and groans, loudly. 

"You can take it so well, honey. You take it so well, until you fall apart and you're still sobbing for me to give you more, yeah." He slides in a second finger, rubbing gently and he can feel all the muscles of Obi-Wan's stomach clenching and unclenching under his palm. He still doesn't touch him. "You want that? You want to just take it until you can't anymore? Until you can't think, can't even breathe, until the only word that's left of your fancy language is my name, how does that sound?"

Obi-Wan nods frantically and then cries out as Cody shoves a third finger in and presses down  _ hard _ . He taps out a rhythm and watches as Obi-Wan's eyes all but roll back into his head and his arms give out completely, so he's lying with his chest and cheek pressed into the desk, fingers clenching and unclenching on top of a stack of papers.

"Go on, then, say it." Cody leans over him, mouthing at the exposed skin of his neck. "I could finger you like this for a long time, y'know, until you're screaming and writhing,  _ begging _ for my cock."

" _ Please _ ." Obi-Wan manages, "Cody,  _ please _ , just,  _ a-ah _ , fuck me,  _ please _ ,  _ mmn _ ."

Cody slides his fingers out and Obi-Wan whines, a broken, needy sound.

"Good, good, you're doing so good for me."

He curls his hands around Obi-Wan's hipbones and presses in, moaning at the  _ wet hot tight _ feeling. Obi-Wan throws his head back and  _ keens _ .

Cody gives him a few seconds to adjust then sets up a relentless pace, watching Obi-Wan jerk and gasp and whine, fingers scrabbling for hold on the smooth surface of the table, papers skittering. 

He's too close for this to last long, but a distant part of him wonders if he can make Obi-Wan come untouched - it's happened before, twice, but they'd been going for just under an hour and Obi-Wan had been practically crying from being denied for so long. It had been wonderful, to say the least, and Obi-Wan had proceeded to fall asleep for a solid eight hours, much more than his usual at the time.

Cody definitely has his priorities straight.

But now, he's not sure- it feels so  _ good _ and Obi-Wan is making the most delightful sounds, ‘ _ ah ah ah _ ’s dropping from his lips and his eyes are screwed shut, hair sticking to his forehead and he looks completely fucked out even though they're not done yet.

Cody drops down to kiss him, biting at his lips and Obi-Wan moans helplessly against him. Cody can't get enough of him, one hand gripping Obi-Wan's hip so tightly that it'll probably bruise, the other sliding over slick skin and rippling muscles, under a shirt that's absolutely ruined at this point - but a few years ago, it'd be ripped and on the floor, so he counts that as a win. He mouths at the back of Obi-Wan's neck, suckling gently at a point just below his collar.

(Cody knows he's possessive, but Obi-Wan doesn't seem to mind.)

"I'm close." Obi-Wan gasps suddenly, and Cody could tell by the way his moans have started to hitch into sobs, and how he's starting to tighten up, muscles tensing. " _ CodypleaseI'msoclose- _ "

"Think you can come untouched?" Cody grits out, bottoming out and watching Obi-Wan squirm, whining, on his cock, pushing back and moving his hips futilely. "Can you?"

"I-  _ oh _ , I don't,  _ ah _ , know,  _ Cody please- _ " he pushes himself up onto shaking arms then promptly collapses again, panting and making delightful whining moans as Cody starts moving his hips again. " _ Please _ just fuck me, oh  _ oh _ ."

"As you wish." Cody goes back to the relentless pace from before, gripping Obi-Wan's waist and then-

Obi-Wan shudders and comes with a long, muffled wail - he managed to stuff a hand in his mouth, somehow, and he's  _ shaking _ and the aftershocks make him clench down on Cody so hard that he too, comes, arching over Obi-Wan so they're pressed together and-  _ jesus _ .

He comes more or less to himself a few moments later, hips still twitching and Obi-Wan whining with overstimulation under him, chest heaving. 

Cody pulls out with a groan and Obi-Wan whines tiredly, knees giving out - Cody wraps an arm around his waist and holds him up so that he doesn't slide to the floor. 

He sighs and sits down heavily on the chair behind him, pulling an unresisting and completely fucked out Obi-Wan with him onto his lap.

Retrospectively, that was a bad idea - his own come drips down onto his thighs and he grimaces, but Obi-Wan is pretty much conked out for the next five to ten minutes at least, so they're not moving very far any time soon.

Thankfully, the chair has wheels and he pushes them closer to the table, plucking a couple of tissues from the box and gently wiping at the mess they've made. Obi-Wan whimpers, his eyes flickering open. 

Cody shushes him gently and presses a kiss to his temple.

"We just fucked in my office." Obi-Wan slurs. "Cody. We just  _ fucked in my office _ ."

"I know." Cody says smugly.

"Oh my god." Obi-Wan groans, flushing. "I am never going to be able to sit here ever again."

"That was the point, wasn't it?"

Obi-Wan stares balefully at him.

"You're a conniving bastard."

"You love me anyway."

"Yes." Obi-Wan smiles softly, and he still takes Cody's breath away, glowing in that golden post-orgasmic haze. "I really do."


End file.
